


Something New

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Thor wants to try something new in the bedroom.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: written for @thorsthot 2.5k Writing Challenge. My prompt was #32 ‘Do you trust me?’

The empty halls echoed with the inebriated laughter of the man at your side. Nearly everyone was still at the feast, leaving only a handful of guards to witness you struggle to keep him from stumbling over his own feet. A few offered their assistance, watching with thinly veiled amusement as you coaxed and threatened in turn. You waved them off, at long last reaching the door to your bedchamber.

Thor tumbled into bed with a hearty sigh, pulling you down with him. Landing atop his armored chest with a slight oof, you struggled to free yourself from his arms, to no avail. Your husband, affectionate even without fine Asgardian wine flowing through his veins, was in no mood to release you. Giving in for the moment, you relaxed into him, grinning widely at the besotted expression on his face.

“I think you may have celebrated a little too much, my love,” you laughed, “I’ve never seen you this drunk before.”

“Why should I not celebrate,” he countered cheerily, “the realms are at peace, the people are happy, and I have a beautiful woman in my bed. What more reason do I need?”

“Charmer,” you teased, flattered nonetheless. Pecking his nose with a quick kiss, you patted his ceremonial armor and said, “Come, let’s get you out of this while you’re still awake.”

“My lady, if you wish to see me undressed, you need only ask,” he said suggestively, running a hand up your calf.

“What I wish is to sleep in a bed free of bulky metal,” you chastised, successfully managing to pull yourself loose at last.

It took some cajoling, but you eventually managed to strip him of the heavy armor, leaving it for the servants to deal with in the morning. Thor was pliant and docile as you helped him shed his clothes, content to watch you bustle around him, a tender smile on his lips. Stripped bare, he was a sight to behold, all that golden skin practically glowing in the soft candlelight.

Broad shoulders tapered to a well muscled chest. A smattering of hair trailed down his torso, leading to a thatch of dark curls between his thick, stocky thighs. His cock was already half hard, a condition he once confessed was common when he was in your presence. Though you would never admit it aloud, that knowledge gave you a sense of smug satisfaction- that this king among men would constantly ache with desire for you, yearned for you and no other. And he was yours, to love and cherish for the rest of your days.

Getting him beneath the thick coverlet was another struggle, your husband in an amorous mood. He plucked at your skirts, flattery falling from his lips thick as honey. Biting back a smile, you finally managed to get him in bed, amused at his behavior despite yourself. Fortunately, you’d planned ahead. On your vanity sat a vial brewed earlier by the palace healers, guaranteed to clear his head of any lingering ill effects from too much alcohol. He drank it down without complaint, eyes lazily drifting shut. With a tired sigh, you set about undressing yourself, removing the many pieces of jewelry and adornments decorating your body, ready to settle in beside your beloved and sleep for a week.

Arms wrapped around your waist, a whiskery chin nuzzling at the nape of your neck. Sighing in defeat, you turned in his embrace, winding your arms behind his neck and accepting his kiss. The taste of wine and petrichor danced over your tongue, the hard press of his naked skin against your clothes sending a throb of desire through your center. It was with great reluctance that you pulled away, ready to attempt coaxing him to bed a second time. Thor, however, had other ideas.

“My queen,” he purred, “beautiful though this gown is, it would look much better on our floor.”

Biting back a laugh, you said, “That was just awful.”

He grinned, unabashed. “I meant every word.”

“Thor-“

He cut you off with a lingering kiss, his lips gliding over yours. “Allow me to worship you as you ought to be, my queen.”

It would take a stronger will than yours to resist as he took your hands in his, leading you back to the bed. His lips never left yours, kisses growing hotter with every second. Clumsily crawling into bed, he tugged you down beside him. Sprawled out on the bed, you welcomed his solid weight, your hands wandering freely across his broad frame. Fingers gliding over his firm muscles, you delighted in the touch and scent and taste of your husband, slick arousal pooling at your core.

He kissed his way across your shoulders, his hands roaming down your belly, inching your skirts higher and higher. You shivered at the brush of those calloused palms cupping your thighs, blunt fingers seeking the heat between your legs. Spreading your legs in invitation, there was no holding back a soft whimper of pleasure as he toyed with your hot folds, spreading your slick around.

“Do you trust me?”

Lost in the drag of his lips down the column of your throat, you could barely make sense of the question, let alone form a response. The whole of your existence was taken up by the scratch of his beard against your delicate skin, the heat of his breath fanning across your neck as he nipped and suckled at you. You tilted your head back, a silent plea for more, your fingers tugging insistently at his hair when he paused.

“My love,” he whispered into your neck, “do you?”

Struggling to remember the question, all you could manage was an inelegant, “…huh?”

“Do you trust me,” Thor repeated, pulling away from where he’d been sucking a hickey into your skin.

Grunting your displeasure at the loss of his lips, you sucked in a steadying breath and tried to focus- not an easy feat, with Thor splayed out on top of you, skirts rucked up around your waist, a large hand wedged between your thighs. Squirming beneath him in search of pressure, you huffed irritably when he withdrew his fingers from where they played with your damp folds. “What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you, more than any other. Why?”

His smile was luminous, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable as he claimed you in a ferocious kiss, pouring the depth of his love and lust into it. You returned it just as passionately, cradling him close. Thor’s hands went to the laces of your gown, making quick work of the ties. It was quickly shed, soon followed by the sheer shift you wore underneath. All the while, his lips danced over yours, the two of you moving as one.

You bit back a moan at the brush of his calloused fingers trailing along your exposed skin, arching into his touch as he skimmed down your abdomen. Licking your way into his mouth, you weren’t expecting the tiny zing! of pain across your belly. Breaking away with a surprised gasp, you stared at him in astonishment as he began laughing, the sound of it hopeful and nervous. Another stinging bite landed on your hip, just beneath where he cradled you to him. No doubt about it- he’d used his lightning on you. It was new. It was different. And you liked it.

Covering his hand with your own, you locked eyes with him and commanded, “Again, my lord.”

The words had scarcely left your lips before he shocked you again. The muscles in your belly tensed as tiny bolts of lightning danced from his fingertips, covering your abdomen in a web of fiery white lace. You enjoyed the flicker of pain, a fleeting reminder of the strength and might of your beloved. It was the shiver of excitement before a storm, the promise of nature’s rage and fury.

Giving yourself over to the pleasure of it, you melted into the bed, clutching at the pillows as Thor worshipped you with his lips and tongue and teeth. He rained kisses down on you, nipping gently before licking away the sting. His hands were never still, roving restlessly over your naked body. He knew exactly where to touch, all the places that made you writhe and moan for more, more, more.

He was more than happy to oblige, eager to bring you pleasure. He pinched and rolled your nipples, swallowing down your sighs of pleasure. Lightning traveled in the wake of his fingers, licking painfully at your breasts. You rolled your hips against him, unable to hold still under his sweet torture. Your slick cunt ached to be filled, pressure building in your lower belly as he kneaded at your breasts, sending tendrils of lightning dancing over your skin.

Cupping your breasts in his large hands, Thor stopped his teasing long enough to suck one of your nipples into his mouth. The scratch of his beard on the tender flesh was divine, the wet heat of his mouth on you shooting straight to your needy pussy. You cradled him close, crooning senseless words of encouragement as he suckled and laved at you. His loud groans rumbled through your chest, the delicious vibrations only adding to your pleasure. Your heart pounded away, so loud you were sure he could hear it.

Dragging the flat of his tongue along your sweat slick skin, he sucked your other nipple between his teeth, nibbling gently at the pebbled bud. Distracted by that clever mouth, you didn’t notice one of his hands travel down your body until a jolt of electric heat struck the bundle of nerves nestled between your thighs.

Crying out at the unexpected lash of lightning against your clit, you jerked in his grasp, legs instinctively closing around his hand. Thor had to gently pry them apart, planting lingering kisses down your torso, the tip of his tongue darting out to lap at your navel. He rubbed his bearded chin along your delicate skin, sure to leave tiny welts behind. You couldn’t have cared less, anxious to feel his mouth where you needed it most.

His hot breath on your sopping curls had you shuddering in anticipation. Easing your legs over his shoulders, Thor wrapped his arms around your thighs, pinning you securely in place. When you wiggled your hips impatiently, he tightened his hold ever-so-slightly, nipping at you in retaliation. The message was clear- there would be no escaping unless he allowed it. You had no choice but to lie there as he sucked bruising kisses into the soft skin of your inner thighs, clutching helplessly at the bedsheets. There was no rushing him when he got like this, so focused on bringing you to ecstasy that nothing else mattered.

Mewling beneath him, the first swipe of his tongue pulled a keening whine from your lips. He did it again, licking a line up to your clit, circling it with the tip of his tongue. Pulling away, Thor blew on the aching nub before diving back in for more. Holding your folds open with his thumbs, he lapped at you like a man starved. Gone was the slow and gentle teasing, his tongue curling inside your channel, slurping up your slick with a ravenous hunger.

You wanted desperately to chase after the sweet pressure of his tongue, twisting and bucking against him like a wild beast. Try as you might, however, there was no breaking free, his iron grip on you unyielding. He wiggled deeper inside, lapping at your walls with a groan. The obscene wet squelch of his tongue fucking into you echoed loudly in your ears, audible even over your breathless whimpers and his deep chested groans. The bridge of his nose nudged at your clit, only adding to your pleasure.

Drawing back, Thor ignored your indignant whine, lust blown eyes honing in on your face as his thumb rubbed circles around your clit. Tugging at his hair, you tried to urge him back between your thighs, but Thor had other ideas. Never once breaking eye contact, he let a spark strike your clit, grinning smugly when you cried out for him to do it again. He was more than willing to obey, the words barely leaving your lips before white hot pleasure shot through your core.

Over and over, his lightning lashed out against you, leaving you aching for more. The prickle of pins and needles biting into your most sensitive parts stoked the fires of need raging in your belly. The painful pleasure pulled a low, keening whine from deep within your throat, your pussy crying out to be fucked. You wanted- needed- to have him buried deep inside, to feel the heavy weight of his body bearing down on you as he filled you with his seed.

Thor was just as ready, just as eager. With one last flicker of lightning, he eased your thighs from his shoulders, surging up to claim you in an all consuming kiss. The tang of your own arousal flooded your mouth as you suckled on his tongue, spreading your legs wider to accommodate his bulky frame. The thick length of him notched tight against your slippery folds, nudging at your clit when you rolled your hips into his. Thor moaned into your mouth, rutting against you in time to the frantic pounding of your heart.

Unwilling to wait a moment longer, you tore free from his lips, reaching between your bodies to take hold of his cock. Lining him up with your entrance, you lifted your hips in offering, head falling back as his pushed his way inside. The head of his cock parted your slick walls with ease, the mild burn of being stretched around him making your toes curl. He filled you slow and steady, as inevitable as the tides.

At last, he went still, seated in you to the hilt. For a moment, it was just the both of you joined as intimately as two people could be. He allowed you a chance to adjust, cradling your face in his hands, looking at you as if you hung the very stars in the sky. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, you pulled him down for a kiss, rolling your hips to signal you were ready. Thor broke away, resting his forehead against yours as he slowly withdrew.

You clung to each other, rocking together in a dance of give and take. Every thrust of his hips sent pleasure tingling up your spine, your body craving more. Raking your nails down his sweat slick back, you grabbed handfuls of his ass, urging him faster. Ever eager to please, Thor took the hint, digging his knees into the bed for leverage. He drove into you, filling you with every roll of his hips.

The night was alive with the sounds of your coupling, skin slapping against skin, his grunts loud in your ears. The scent of sex and sweat clung to you like a perfume. You kissed his face, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere you could reach, the salty taste of his skin heavy on your lips and tongue. Walls fluttering in anticipation of release, you raced towards the edge, certain you wouldn’t last much longer, pressure building in your belly.

Shifting his weight, Thor hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, reaching deeper than ever. The drag of his cock along your walls had you whimpering, panting for release. You were so close you could practically taste it, the coil of need drawing tighter and tighter. The final push came when he reached between your legs, a spark jumping from his fingers to strike your clit and send you tumbling over the edge.

You came with a guttural moan, ecstasy flooding your system. Thor was relentless, fucking you through your climax, determined to draw out your release as much as possible. He murmured words of praise and encouragement, whispering how glorious you looked lost in pleasure, how beautifully you cried for him.

Trembling in his arms, the clench and release of your walls clamping down on him was too much. Thor came groaning your name, hot, sticky ropes of come spilling into your channel. Your pussy pulsed around him, milking him of everything he had to give. Thor slowed to a stop, cock twitching heavily against your walls as he filled you to the brim with his essence. For several long minutes, it was silent save for the sounds of your harsh breathing, the two of you locked together as you came down from your highs.

Muscles limp, your leg slid from his shoulder with a soft thud. Thor eventually gathered the energy to roll off of you, his cock slipping free of your sopping cunt with a wet sucking sound. Come trickled down your thighs, pooling on the sheets beneath you. Tugging you to him, Thor wrapped you in his arms, curling around you in a protective embrace. Hot and sticky though you were, there was no other place you’d rather be, nuzzling into his side with a contented sigh.

“I don’t know why we haven’t used the lightning before,” you mumbled drowsily, “but we are definitely doing that again.”


End file.
